Always be with youth siempre estare contigo
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Que pasa cuando a pesar de que los sentimientos son correspondidos estos significan enfrentar a la venganza y a la muerte ? Fanfic Yaoi Lemmon Kai x Takao


Hola, pues bien, este es mi fanfic de bey blade, yo soy **nancy_hiwatari** o si quieren solo diganme na- chan, o si no pues , solo diganme Señora de hiwatari XDDDD, bueno como quieran, el punto es que antes de comenzar mi fic tengo que aclarar varios aspectos, primer: "Varios de mis fics van a contener **yaoi, shonen-ai o lemon,** asi que no quiero que me digan nada por eso" Segundo "mi pareja predilecta para lo mencionado anteriormente va a ser **KAI X TAKAO**, podre llegar a cruzarlos con otros pero siempre perdurara esa relacion OK ¿ (lo lamento fans de rei x kai pero a mi no me agrada esa pareja) o_o ¿Por qué me miran asi? de acuerdo asi que no me maten por eso), Tercera: "bey blade y sus derivados pertenecen a takao Aoki bey blade proyect XDD tokio (eso no podia faltar)".

Capitulo 1

** "Sentimiento Mutuo… quédate a mi lado… solo esta noche"**

La tarde estaba nublada , pero no por eso dejaba de ser absolutamente hermosa, unas suaves gotas caian , mientras un viento frio hacia acto de presencia (podia haber algo mejor?), pero desgraciadamente para un corazon triste , duro y afligido por naturaleza , toda la mas grande belleza puede volverse oscura e insípida… el joven chico habia bajado del avion en el que regresaba de un largo entrenamiento … Deseaba con toda su alma poder ver a la persona que todo este tiempo le habia robado el corazon, aquella que con una simple sonrisa (dirigida hacia el) podia alegrarle completamente el dia… sin saber como se encontraba con una maleta en la mano y caminando sin rumbo mientras las antes pequeñas y frias gotas se hacian mas y mas abundantes empapando completamente al fornido chico de 18 años, este solo tenia a ESA persona en sus pensamientos y a pesar de lo que todo el mundo decia , ese … sentimiento que sentia no era una ilusion ni un juego. Era algo verdadero y sumamente fuerte que le daba fuerza para vivir.. pero de pronto una sombre negra nublo su vista… 

- Pero… si no me ama, ¿tendre el valor para salir adelante?- se decia el chico blanco sin saber a donde se dirigia , pero que sin saberlo hiba hacia la casa de su persona amada.

- No tengo otra opcio- suspiro- llevo un año preguntandome lo mismo pero si no se lo digo.. esta desesperación que siento no va a desaparecer.- 

Y mientras decia esto la tormenta se hacia cada vez mas fuerte , pero extrañamente el joven chico ruso no tenia frio.. al contrario, un sentimiento que nunca habia sentido lo invadia cada vez mas, algo que lo contrario un poco … ¿ acaso seria que aquella soledad, frio y dolor pertenecian a su mismo ser y por esa razon hacian un efecto contrario al de la mayoria de las personas?....

De proto la calle se le hizo familiar, habia llegado a su destino completamente empapado y helado hasta los huesos pero el no sentia dolor , ni siquiera frio, solo queria llegar para decirle a esa persona todo lo que sentia ya sin preocuparse si le corresponderia o no.. solo queria desahogar todos los sentimientos y pasiones que su ser guardaba….

- toc toc- llamaron a la puerta – el chico de 17 años y cabello azul se levanto del sofa donde estaba viendo una revista y se fue a abrir, el tenia una blusa blanca y unos pantalones negros, rapidamente giro la manija y su inocente cara cambio a una de sorpresa al ver quien estaba alli…

- Ka…Kai ¡¡ - logro articular el chico moreno- pero que haces aquí- continuo levemente sorprendido- pense que estabas en Rusia , pasa hombre , estas totalmente empapado- dijo mientras jalaba a kai hacia la sala-

- Es una visita bastante sorpresiva- dijo mientras traia algo de ropa seca para que su amigo se cambiara – debes estar helandote-

Kai no respondio y se cambio con una mirada inexpresiva , aun absorto en sus propios pensamientos, gracias a eso no se dio cuenta de que takao lo estaba viendo visiblemente sonrojado, y como si se lo quisiera comer con la mirada… cuando kai se hubo cambiado se sento en un taburete en la habitación de takao, mientras este traia unas mantas y un colchon para que kai descansara..

- creo que no puedes irte hasta que la lluvia termine- dijo jalando a kai y sentandolo a su lado- el abuelo no esta, fue a una exposición de kendo con el señor Dickenson y parece que no volvera hasta dentro de dos semanas- 

- Ah… ya veo – dijo kai articulando unas cuantas palabras [ 2 semanas – penso- mas que suficiente tiempo para que… - interrumpio sus pensamientos por takao ]

- Anda kai, veo que estas visiblemente cansado- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro- vamos a dormir y mañana me explicas que haces aquí y como te fue en Rusia- dijo comprensivamente a notar que kai no tenia ganas de hablar , asi que apaco la luz y se acosto m ientras kai hacia lo mismo.

Ya pasaba de las 2 de la mañana cuando kai se desperto sobresaltado por un sueño que habia tenido, ya llevaba varias veces que lo tenia y no le preocupaba demasiado, miro a su alrededor y vio como takao (al contrario de siempre) dormia placidamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecia tan lindo, kai se sento en la cama mirandolo extasiado, acarició su tersa piel morena , como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, después la recorrio con la mirada, aquella cara que muchas veces habia soñado desde ese dia en que se fue y habia extrañado como nunca… pero su mirada se clavo en sus carnosos labios, aquellos que lo llamaban a gritos por un beso, aquel primer beso que juro que no se lo daria nadie mas que a el.. a takao.. poco a poco se fue acercando no pudiendo contener sus deseos y lo beso salvajemente , sintiendo como esos labios vírgenes ahora eran suyos , ese nectar divino que de ellos se despedian era absolutamente extasiante , y como sus deceos aumentaban con su lengua separo los labios de takao haciendo que este se despertara y lo primero que vio fue a Kai a SU kai besandolo, el no se pudo resistir y como la lengua de kai se lo pedia abrio su boca y dejo que kai la explorar completamente , y entrelazandolas como nunca, takao sintio como una corriente electrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo al sentir tal beso, aquel que desde hace mucho deseaba de esos majestuosos labios que lo habian tentado, y de cuyo dueño estaba enamorado.

Después de separarse mas por necesidad que por gusto (al menos por parte de takao que estaba respirando agitadamente) kai beso y mordisqueo sensualmente el cuello y el pecho de takao dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso , mientras el moreno se retorcia de palcer al sentir esa sensación de esos labios frios sobre su hasta ahora virgen piel , si.. eran frios, pero asi los amaba, pero una pregunta vino a su cabeza y sin pensarlo (después de gemir por que kai habia metido la mano en su boxer y empezaba a acariciar y masajear la virilidad de takao) le dijo:

- ahh. Por que kai…. Por que hiciste eso…ahh..-

- hacer que?- decia divertidamente el ruso mientras continuaba su labor.

- Esto.. por que me besaste….ahhh…- takao estaba totalmente exitado lo cual hacia que kai tambien lo hiciera y su "hambre de takao" tambien creciera.

- Por que desde hace mucho tiempo tengo algo guardado que necesitaba sacar-

- Ahhh… y … que tengo que ver.. ahh yo en eso – decia mientras se sentia ir y venir en brazos de kai-

- Por que .. me gustas mucho. Dijo besando de nuevo los labios de takao mientras que este le correspondia en un remolino de pasión y lujuria desatadas .

Al escuchar eso, takao no pudo mas y sintio su primer orgasmo (cortesia de kai) y callo retorciendose de placer mientras kai tambien llegaba a la misma situación que el … y ambos se recostaron abrazados .. y takao culmino con unas sencillas palabras …

- te amo kai-

- y yo igual, mi lindo y querido niño –

afuera la tormenta se hacia mas fuerte mientras el acto duro y extrañamente menguo mientras los dos amantes yacian placidamente dormidos abrazados fuertemente sabiendo que ahora ya nada los podia separar.. o al menos.. eso esperaban…

________________________________________________________

Bueno espero que les agrade. Dejen reviews, que en el proximo capitulo sabran lo que kai soño, y el enemigo que quiere ver derramada la sangre del ultimo de los hiwatari, pero kinomiya no lo permitira… matta nee minna san¡¡


End file.
